Maple multiusos
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Hay muchas formas de usar la miel de maple y más si está derramada. -Matthew, ¿aún crees que es un desperdicio?- Oh maldito y sensual alterno... (Crack pairing/semi lime. Red Velvet Pancakes -2p! Canada x Canada- Con dedicación y cariño a Ali-chan)


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Continuo subiendo fics que ya habia escrito y este es uno de los que màs amè escribir 3 Oh sensual y actual otp! *-*

En fin, sin más que decir, AL FIC :D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalisimo hetalia :D_

Advertencias: _Crack pairing, semi lime(?), y mucha miel de maple xD_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no 2p! Canadá estaría allí cautivandonos con su belleza de Bad boy (?) *-*_

Este fic es dedicado a mi querida **Alicia-chan**, usser de Canadá en una pagina que administro :'D Es todo tuyo sweetie! Feliz Navidad(?)

"Maple multiusos"

(Red Velvet Pancakes -2p! Canada x Canadá)

Canadá. País estable, país precioso, país alegre, país tranquilo...

-¡Matt! ¿¡Q-qué has hecho?

Bueno, ni tan tranquilo desde la llegada -más bien invasión- de un maleducado y rabioso canadiense de otra dimensión. Pero la historia de su aparición quedará para después, por ahora concentremonos en el lo que está pasando en estos momentos.

Matthew Williams estaba más que shockeado por la acción de su alterno. Es decir, ¡como se atrevia a hacer tal atrosidad!

-¿Ahora que? -gruñó cansino el rubio de la coleta.

Eso era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Canadá podía ser paciente, y bastante. Pero cuando se metían con su miel de maple podía cambiar al grado de convertirse en el más gruñón ser de la historia del mundo.

-¡Nadie! ¡Repito... na-die... -el joven de ojos amatista se acercó a tomarle del cuello de la camisa con la furia reflejada en su mirada- ...tira la miel de maple! ¡Jamás, Matt! ¿Ha quedado claro?

El otro rubio se puso a reír ante tal drama. Y si estaba dramstizando todo, pues él único que habia hecho era alcanzar la jarra con el café para servirse una taza y acompañar los sabrosos hot cakes que habia preparado su actual y demasiado linda pareja... Y pues por accidente habia tirado con un empujón el frasco de vidrio que contenia la preciada miel, que ahora estaba derramada por toda la mesa. Miró al más bajo y sonrío sintiendose algo pervertido ¿Como alguien podía verse tan adorable y violable cuando está molesto?

-Solo fue un accidente, Matty -murmuro con su voz aspera y ronca.

Ante la reacción el dulce canadiense solo se sonrojo y desvío la mirada, ¿como podía escucharse tan sexy diciendo una simple oración?

-N-no importa. -dijo recuperando su voz blanda de siempre- Deja voy por algo para limpiar este desastre.

Y así huyó en la búsqueda de un trapo. Mientras el de coleta apartaba todas las cosas de la mesa para limpiarla cuando Matthew volviera, tomó un poco de la miel de maple derramada entre sus dedos y la saboreó, después de todo, no Matty no era el único que gustaba de deleitarse con ese dulce elixir de los dioses.

-¡Matt no! -giró su cabeza mirando al canadiense con trapo en mano corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, hombre?

-¡No comas eso! Podrías enfermarte. -su voz era preocupada y algo triste murmuró- Que desperdicio...

Matt tomó otro poco de la miel derramada y embarró con ella el cuello de su alterno.

-¿Q-qué hace... Ahh...?

No pudo continuar replicando, ya que su amante lamia con dedicación su cuello quitando los restos del espeso liquido. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de lo que él solía llamar "su presa".

-¿Sabes? Podemos evitar que se desperdicie, cariño...

Matthew se sobresaltó cuando mordió el lobulo de su oreja. Con un movimiento brusco, Matt puso al ojivioleta recargado a la mesa tomandole él la cintura, llenó de nuevo sus dedos de maple y los posó en sus propios labios, a continuación besó al contrario apasionadamente.

Canadá sintió el sabor de la miel en los labios de su pareja, pasó sus brazos detrás de su cuello queriendo acercarle más. Lamió el labio del más alto saboreando más ese dulce liquido.

Mientras Matthew se encontraba distraido besandole, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su amante empapando su pecho con el resto de lo que quedaba en sus dedos.

El canadiense se estremeció al sentir lo frío de la miel en su piel. ¿En que momento se habia quitado la camisa? Matt le dedicó una sonrisa perversa como respuesta. Su sonrojo se expandió a toda su cara.

El rubio de coleta bajó de sus labios a lamer el recorrido trazado antes en la piel de su adorable amante. Repartiendo besos cariñosos y mordidas agresivas que dejaban marca conforme pasaba por el sendero de maple. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar haciendo eco en las cuatro paredes de la cocina y la erección del de gafas transparentes empezó a hacerse más notoria, cosa que a Matt no le pasó desapercibida. Subió a su amante a la mesa, recostandole, haciendo que este se cubriera con un poco de miel que quedaba aún regada. Aprovechando la posición, poniendose sobre él, posando una de sus manos en el bulto que sobresalia de los pantalones del timido canadiense. Comenzó a desabrochar el cierre liberando y exponiendo el miembro erecto.

Matthew estaba más que rojo, y miraba cada acción con demasiado placer, disfrutandolo cada segundo.

El otro rubio acarició su rostro frágil y delicado. Diablos, como adoraba esa expresión en su novio.

Se acercó a lamer un poco de miel que se asomaba tentador en la comisura de su labio mientras con el miembro jugaba tocandolo.

-M-matt... Ahh...

Matt enarcó una ceja y le observó con su caracteristica expresión de tentación.

-Dime, Matty... ¿Aún crees que esto es un desperdicio? -preguntó lamiendo lo empalagoso que aún quedaba en su blanca y suave piel.

El rubio le devolvió una mirada agitada y deseosa, con un sonrojo que le hacia ver más lindo de lo que ya era. Diablos, él solo quería que dejara de jugar con él y le tocara más.

-No escucho que respondas... -murmuro acariciando más su erección que ya requería atención.

Decidió rendirse y negar con la cabeza.

-N-no... Ahh...

Mordió su cuello y acarició con más velocidad pero cuidadoso su miembro queriendo jugar más con él.

-¿No que, Matty?

Porque si algo le gustaba a Matt era jugar.

-No es un desperdicio... ahh... M-matt...

-Bien, que bueno que lo aceptes. -se separó de él bruscamente lamiendo sus labios- Creo que ya terminé de limpiar.

-¿Qué?

El más alto se cruzó de brazos mirando su obra.

-Entonces me voy llegaré temprano, asi que te veo luego... -le sonrió coquetamente y besó sus labios para luego retirarse cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¡N-no! ¡Matt vuelve acá...!

Y asi lo dejó el desgraciado a nuestro querido y bonito muchacho. Desvestido y alborotado.

Matthew gritó furioso y corrió al baño a terminar el trabajo que el canadiense alterno habia dejado a medias.

Pero ya vería cuando regresara a casa. Se vengaría de la peor manera.

O dejaba de llamarse Matthew Williams. Representación humana de la nación de la miel de maple y las hojas de arce, Canadá.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Diganme people! Merece un review, este possible two-shot crack(?) Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"That's why the lady is traaaaaaaaaaaaaaamp! (8)" Canción basada en mi nombre de pluma, Lady is a tramp de Frank Sinatra (amo el Jazz xD)

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
